Vanity Fair
by Sephielya J. Maxwell
Summary: Sebastian finally takes Grell up on his persistent perusal of a date, but on his terms.


Grell hadn't been able to believe his ears when Sebastian had finally given in to his relentless requests for a 'date'. At first he thought it was a trick, some cruel game that the butler was playing with him. He knew there had to be a catch, and well, he was half right.

The dress was breathtaking. At least, that's what Grell thought when he saw it. Dark red, not quite as loud as one that Angelina might have worn, with black satin cuffs and neckline. It folded gracefully in the front, gathering at the middle of the sides to show second layer of black lace underneath. Grell had been so anxious to wear it that even getting into the corset was no great task. The boots he wore were slender and black, reaching mid-calf on the redhead. He sat back on the chair with a wide smile, playing with the skull bead of the chain that held his glasses as Sebastian laced them up.

The demon of a butler even styled his hair for him. Grell hated having it up, but Sebastian had insisted that if they were going to go out together that he look like a 'proper lady'. The Shinigami did his own makeup, proclaiming that no one could possibly do it as well as he could. Sebastian took care to dress differently as well. It wouldn't do to have anyone recognize him, and a butler taking a lady out would be an insult to status. Slender glasses sat on the bridge of his nose, and a top hat rest neatly on his head.

It was evening by the time that they made it out—after Ciel had been tucked away in bed. Couldn't have the young master discover his involvement with the Shinigami after everything that had happened, after all. He'd rather save the boy what peace of mind he had left. And so they had decided to go to a late-night party, thrown by a noble of questionable reputation. Getting in was easy, passing themselves off as foreign nobility. Grell, being the self proclaimed 'actress' that he was, he fit in quite naturally at the party. He drew no small amount of admirers; so many that Sebastian's usual charming smile was aching from the self-restraint that it took not to laugh whenever one 'secretly' pledged their undying love unknowingly to the psychotic Shinigami. He could have rivaled his former mistress in popularity, only that Grell succeeded in remaining 'ladylike' as per Sebastian's earlier request.

When Grell began to return some of the gentleman's affections, Sebastian figured it was time to move things elsewhere. Seizing the 'lady's' arm, he smiled as he took the champagne flute out of the redhead's hand. "Excuse me gentlemen, but I believe that my fiance has had quite enough for now." He handed it to a passing waiter, tugging Grell along as the men complained. "I'm just going to get her some fresh air, that's all." He said as Grell seized the opportunity to wrap his arms around Sebastian's neck, moving in close enough breathe on his neck.

"Oh, 'darling'~, but I was having so much fun~." The Shinigami whined, rather convincingly. Sebastian's jaw tensed a little, wrapping his arm around Grell's waist so that they could continue to walk.

"Yes, yes. Now, where was that exit..." He mused. The redhead merely chuckled as he pretended to be drunk the entire way, paying no attention to people and the rooms that they passed. At last the dark-haired demon arrived at a door, opening it and guiding the other inside. "Alright now, you can let go." He said, letting go of his waist. With a wave of his hand, the candles lit the room.

"Ah? But this isn't..." Grell looked around in surprise. It wasn't outdoors, not by far. And it wasn't one of the parlor rooms, either. It was a private bedroom—a lady's by the look of it. The four poster bed was fitted with satin and lace sheets, with enough pillows to cover half of it. The canopy was one of delicate white lace as well, and the wood was a dark mahogany. There was a rather large wardrobe there, and a door to a no doubt walk-in closet. Things of finery and riches were all set around and arranged neatly. And the vanity, the vanity was glorious. Grell approached it first, moving aside the small stool there. His fingers brushed the shiny surface of the dark wood slowly, feeling every small an intricately carved figure. Things like flowers and butterflies, and elegant ladies. His fingertips stopped on a fragile glass bottle, and he lifted it. Pulling the stopper, he closed his eyes as he inhaled the sweet scent.

Makeup, lacy fans, powder for hair, bejeweled hair-pins... Not even Angelina had owned this many refined things. Grell started at the touch to his hip, glancing up to the mirror to see Sebastian standing behind him. He'd removed his hat and gloves, his characteristic smile in place. "A room fit for a lady, isn't it?" He asked the other in a wry voice, leaning close to nuzzle the usually covered nape of the Shinigami's neck. Grell smiled as he shuddered, pressing back against the demon.

"All women are spiders disguised as butterflies... None of them are truly ladies." He replied, reaching with one hand to guide the butler's hand where he wanted it as he set the perfume down with the other hand. Painted lips fell slack as Sebastian's hand began to rub him through the layers of the dress, making him set his hands flat on the surface of the vanity to keep standing.

"Only ladies like you, with their fangs hidden under the cover in pretty dresses and makeup." Sebastian's other hand was slowly gathering the back of the dress, lifting it higher and higher.

"Mmm, but I had them fooled, those naïve men~."

"Too bad that you ended up in the claws of a raven then, Miss Spider." Lips closed over the crook of Grell's neck, sucking none too gently as the dress was gathered about the redhead's waist in the back. Green eyes closed as Grell tilted his head to the side, but opened to watch the butler's hand search the vanity's surface for something. He lifted a glass vial, transferring it to his other hand. The cap was opened, dropped forgotten to the floor, and the scent of lilac became apparent as the contents were spilled onto waiting fingers, littering the carpet with drops of it. Scented oil for fans. Not uncommon among the upper class, where parties with so many people and layers of clothing often began to smell of the body's heat. His clean hand tugged down the underwear that Grell had worn, and he wasted no time in slipping his hand into place.

"Ah—here?" Grell asked as he raised onto the toes of his boots, feeling one slick finger sink into his hot body. He wet his lips with his tongue swiftly, glancing over his shoulder to Sebastian, who was grinning as usual. "S-someone might..."

"Look forward." The demon-butler ordered, turning Grell's face back to the mirror. The color of the redhead's cheeks matched his hair, and seeing his own face still perfectly done with makeup, as such was a slight thrill. As the finger moved inside of him, Sebastian's moved close, his lips next to Grell's ear. "If someone does come in..." Another finger slipped in, an Grell groaned low in his throat. "They'll see me having my way with my intoxicated fiance, won't they?" He whispered hotly. His other hand had crept up under the front of Grell's dress, warm fingers wrapping around his arousal to stroke it slowly.

"A... t-terrible man you are~..." Grell's voice was a bit breathless as he teased the other, shifting his eyes to the butler's reflection in the mirror.

"Terrible...?" Another finger added, and they pressed deep. Grell gave a small cry of pleasure as he felt them brush over his prostate, setting his heels back to the floor as he spread his trembling legs to keep balance. "Those men out there would have done the same, no?" He stretched the teased the other mercilessly, as if daring him to be loud enough to be overheard. After all, they could still hear the music and voices from the party here.

"Aahh, p-perhaps..." Grell's eyes fluttered closed.

"Keep your eyes open!" Sebastian whispered in an almost harsh tone. It softened, then. "Watch..." His tongue bathed the shell of the redhead's ear, and he nibbled the fleshy lobe of it gently.

"Mmm~... nn, ah..!" Grell strained to keep his voice down, afraid that if someone found them Sebastian would stop what he was doing and leave him like this. He watched the flush of his cheeks deepen, and the demon's face remain in the same aloofly amused expression.

"Something you want, my lady?" Sebastian whispered lowly, his crimson eyes meeting those of the Shinigami. Grell nodded, pushing his hips back as his damp palms slid on the surface of the vanity. "Ah, what was that? I didn't hear you..."

"You...!" Grell complained, his voice a desperate whine. His body was already writhing, moving with the demonic butler's dual teasing hands. "Sebastian... do it...! Nnah~, hurry...! Inside... put it inside!" He begged the other in honest lust. Sebastian chuckled, though by now his own voice was less than steady.

"You could use... a little work on your begging." He told the other, though the fingers slipped out of Grell's body slowly. Ignoring the Shinigami's whimper of loss, he undid his own pants enough to free his own straining arousal. Coating it in what oil that he had left on his fingers, he moved up behind the other.

Grell's hands slid on the vanity as he was penetrated, scattering glass, metal, and wooden trinkets and bottles loudly. Some of them rolled and clattered to the floor, but he could care less as his own voice nearly rivaled their noise in volume. He seemed to remember his want to be quiet then, biting his lower lip and tasting lipstick as he relocated his hands to the side of the steady mirror. No sooner than he had done so than the dark-haired demon began to move. Each deep thrust was straight to the hilt, jolting the Shinigami's lithe body enough to force him to plant his feet and straighten his arms as not to move. His eyes however, had become glued to the mirror.

It was sinfully beautiful, his painted face and pretty dress, with all the perfect splendor of the noble ladies room behind him. As if this was a place for a pure and untainted lady of stature and wealth. And here he was in the glorious and addicting color of red, the color of passion and lust, of blood and human nature. And he was oh, so beautiful. He smiled.

"You like that?" Sebastian nearly breathed straight into his soul, as if seeing right through him. "Watching yourself... be fucked?" His tongue bathed Grell's neck, all the way back to his ear. A shudder raced all the way down the redhead's spine.

"Yes~!" He breathed, gripping the sides of the mirror tight enough for his knuckles to turn white. A lock of his hair came lose from its perfect style, swinging down to sway beside his face. Strands of it touched his sweat-damp cheek, sticking there. His lipstick was smeared from his licking and biting of it. "Sebasu-chan... more!"

"Shameless..." Sebastian taunted, though he wasn't about to refuse. Being in a contract with an underage and often stubborn child was hard enough as it was. An outlet such as this rarely presented its self, and Grell was just perfect for it. The mirror shook with every thrust now, contents that still resided in and on the vanity rolling and shaking in their drawers. "You've gone from a lady... to a whore...!" He whispered in a harsh and breathless tone, but Grell merely smiled wider.

"Ahh, and... what, nnh! Does that... make you?" He asked curiously. The demon's only response was to squeeze the fingers around Grell's arousal, stroking him faster. "Ah—no... i-if you do that...!" His eyes fluttered closed before he remembered to keep them open, and he opened them just in time to watch his own expression as he came. Sebastian came soon after; the best that he'd felt in a long time.

Not long after, the two foreign nobles left the party discretely. Anyone who asked would be told that the lady had drank too much, and her fiance had carried her to their carriage. It was talked about for some time of the mysterious couple, both of them having gained quite a few admirers that night.

The noble with the questionable reputation never did discover who exactly had defiled his late mother's room.


End file.
